


Safe zone

by as_a_cloud, Princess_of_Darkness



Category: Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/pseuds/Princess_of_Darkness
Summary: Lo suyo era una amistad íntima y sin cuestionamientos: Zhoumi, sin exigirle nada, le brindaba un refugio que Yoongi necesitaba de vez en cuando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la anécdota que contó Zhoumi sobre Yoongi [visitándolo de madrugada](http://aminoapps.com/page/k-pop-es/4482194/zhou-mi-hablo-de-su-intima-amistad-con-suga-en-una-entrevista-en-exclusiva-para-sohu)~ :D

La primera vez que se besaron, había sucedido bajo el pretexto de seis cervezas y sus consecuencias en su agotado cuerpo (con una agenda ocupada la última quincena y sin parar un segundo). La segunda vez, la culpa fue de una botella de soju y charla densa acerca de la soledad de la vida de idols. La real soledad, esa que experimentaban ambos. La tercera, Zhoumi iba de salida, sin embargo, le dejó entrar a su piso y le indicó que podía dormir en su habitación. El recuerdo era vívido, se había metido dentro de las mantas de la gigantesca cama King size, y cuando suspiró feliz, perdiéndose en el confort, la boca de Zhoumi se habían posado sobre la suya, succionando uno a uno sus labios. Su “descansa y quédate cuanto quieras” aún retumbaba en su cerebro.

 

Un mes después de ese último encuentro, sin mucho contacto, y a pesar de una deliberación de aproximadamente una hora y cuarenta minutos en el estudio, seguía sin decidirse. Mordió su labio y se incorporó con lentitud. Bajó las gradas y atravesó la avenida para entrar al café de enfrente, donde pidió un americano sin azúcar. “Ahora ya sabemos por qué el humor amargo”, recordó la voz de Seokjin, ya que era el único del grupo que prefería el café así.

—Bien, Yoongi, ¿qué quieres hacer? —se preguntó en tono bajo, observando su tercera taza vacía.

Sintió acidez en el estómago y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de uno de los chicos que atendían el lugar, cayó en cuenta que era el único en el local. Vio que el reloj marcaba que era casi medianoche.

—La cuenta, por favor —pidió y junto al dinero, dejó una nota con una disculpa y una onerosa propina. Inclinó la cabeza en reverencia leve, avergonzado, y salió a la calle; se ajustó la chaqueta y suspiró.

Era tarde. De nuevo, otro impulso lo obligó a atravesar la avenida, pero no en dirección al estudio o a los dormitorios, sino que se dirigió hacia el edificio donde sabía que vivía Zhoumi. Pulsó el intercomunicador, y trató de animarse. Había llegado hasta ahí, sin embargo, nada evitó que cuando la puerta se abriera quedara congelado, con los ojos bastante abiertos y sin ninguna excusa en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Yoongi? —murmuró Zhoumi con sorpresa y un dejo de somnolencia.

—Hyung —saludó con una sonrisa vacilante, y estaba por disculparse de modo atropellado por la hora, cuando un brazo rodeó sus hombros, haciéndolo entrar.

—Debiste avisarme —le dijo, y lo único que evitó que Yoongi retrocediera sobre sus pasos, fue que su voz no tenía ningún tinte de censura sino calidez. La misma calidez que lo había atraído como una polilla a la luz al conocerlo.

Era extraño cómo ese hombre arrancaba en él actitudes que con otras personas era imposible; extraño y, sin duda, agradable. Era una especie de refugio, algo de lo que no disfrutaba a menudo porque Zhoumi tenía varias responsabilidades que cumplir en China; y él mismo no contaba con tiempo libre debido a que BTS y sus actividades en solo o con el grupo, lo ocupaban cada hora que pasaba despierto.

—¿Té, jugo, soju? —ofreció Zhoumi, prendiendo el interruptor de la cocina.

—No, gracias.

—¿Dormir, entonces?

—Dormir suena estupendo, la verdad —respondió Yoongi, arrancando una pequeña risa de su interlocutor que retumbó en el silencio del piso—. Y si primero me dejaras utilizar la ducha, te estaría todavía más agradecido.

—Sabes dónde están las toallas y lo demás. Es tu casa —le dijo Zhoumi, desordenando su cabello en un gesto que no hacía a menudo y que le hacía sentir incluso más joven de lo que era.

El agua caliente se llevó las horas y horas de frustración sentado a solas en su estudio sin lograr nada. Y como esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir, se lavó los dientes con uno de los cepillos nuevos que siempre tenía Zhoumi en uno de los gabinetes del baño, y se puso unas pijamas limpias que habían sido dispuestas para él. Le quedaban grandes, como un niño probándose la ropa de su hermano mayor, y rio tranquilo ante su imagen frente al espejo.

Se secó el cabello porque enfermarse no era una opción, mandó un mensaje de texto a Jimin, y se arrastró a la habitación. La espalda de Zhoumi fue lo que le recibió y exhaló, causando que este de inmediato se girara, y le abriera las mantas para que ingresara a la cama.

—Ven, Yoongi, hace frío.

Yoongi ni siquiera se molestó en fingir dudas o intentar negarse. Lo que hizo fue pegarse al amplio pecho de Zhoumi y abrazarlo, enredando sus piernas con las suyas y refugiando su nariz congelada con su cuello.

—Debes creer que estoy loco o soy un necesitado —masculló.

—No, te conozco mejor que eso —contestó Zhoumi con el mismo volumen.

¿Y dónde estaba la mentira? Esta ocasión, Yoongi fue el que inició los besos.

 

Su relación no era netamente de hyung y dongsaeng, nunca lo había sido, y ambos eran plenamente conscientes de ello. También era indudable que Yoongi veía en Zhoumi alguien que podía brindarle algo que no conseguía en otros (fuera en los miembros de Bangtan u otros amigos), por más cercanos que fueran, o por más cariño que les tuviera. Era debido a su experiencia, su madurez, sus consejos y el modo en el que sus brazos podían envolverlo con facilidad, cargarlo y burlarse sin que un ápice de mofa hiriente se trasluciese.

No sabía que pasaría con su amistad. Lo que sí sabía era momentos como ese, en la presencia de Zhoumi, eran incomparables.

 

Se estiró y un leve un ronroneo se abrió paso por su garganta. Instintivamente, se abrazó a la almohada que estaba a su lado y  se resistió a moverse más, mientras por el rabillo de los ojos, contemplaba una esbelta y alta figura pasearse por la habitación. Zhoumi se desplazaba con cierta gracia sin perder ese toque masculino que lo caracterizaba, dejando su torso al descubierto. Yoongi buscó el reflejo de su anfitrión en el espejo, observó sus abdominales perfectos y mordiéndose el labio, apretó los párpados, estrechando un poco más la almohada contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te seguirás haciendo el dormido o podemos ir a desayunar? —fue el susurro en su sien que le hizo saber que había sido descubierto. Instintivamente, sonrió.

—No me hacía el dormido, solo… —carraspeó un poco y su sonrisa se amplió—, descansaba los ojos.

Bajó la mirada directo a la mano de Zhoumi que acariciaba su cadera con suavidad por encima de las mantas y la subió hasta establecer contacto visual.

—Ya lo sé, te entra ataques de timidez con la luz del día —afirmó jocoso Zhoumi, para luego darle una suave nalgada.

—Ouch —se quejó en broma y el aire se le quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando su amigo se inclinó sobre él y le besó en el cuello antes de desaparecer del cuarto, repitiéndole lo de ir a desayunar.

Había sido un beso corto, seco, y Yoongi quedó confuso por un instante antes de reír ronco y por lo bajo, estirando sus piernas y brazos, desperezándose de la pesadez producto de un sueño largo y profundo. Esa clase de confianzas le gustaban cuando provenían de Zhoumi, una familiaridad que no toleraría de mucha gente. Se fijó en la hora, sacó cuentas de cuánto disponía antes de que empezaran a lloverle mensajes y llamadas, y se levantó. Pasó por el baño y llegó a la cocina, donde la mesa estaba servida con un pequeño festín.

—Hyung, no tengo mucho apetito… —empezó a decir.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? —replicó Zhoumi, sentándose al frente de él y pasándole un plato con arroz y haciendo un ademán para que empezara a comer de una vez.

—Gracias —dijo Yoongi, y ambos sabían que no se refería precisamente a la comida.

Se refería al ambiente, a la recepción de Zhoumi bajo casi cualquier circunstancia, a sus abrazos y besos, sin exigirle nada, como que hablara sobre lo que le molestaba o pidiéndole motivos. Le dejaba “estar”, existir por unas cuantas horas en una burbuja que dejaba todo lo amenazante afuera. Era como un tónico que de vez en cuando le era requerido para continuar con lo estresante que era su vida como idol, y como persona, en realidad.

—Gracias —repitió ahora con más suavidad.

—Cuando quieras, Yoongi —respondió Zhoumi.


End file.
